22 Marca 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Telezakupy 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Mój przyjaciel Torbek - serial anim. 9.15 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 9.30 Pietruszkowice - serial anim. 9.45 Bajeczki Jedyneczki - program dla dzieci 10.00 Młodość Katarzyny (4-ost.) - serial histor. 10.50 ZUS radzi - magazyn poradnik. 11.05 Mamy dziecko - magazyn poradnik. 11.20 Dzień jak co dzień. Wagary 11.30 Podróżnik - magazyn podróżniczy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informac. 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Klan (448) - telenowela 13.10 Ambulatorium 13.15 Księżycowe dzieci (2-ost.) - film dok. 13.45 Ambulatorium 13.50 360 stopni dookoła ciała - mag. medyczny 14.10 Wyprzedzić chorobę. W zdrowych żyłach zdrowy duch - mag. medyczny 14.30 Ambulatorium 14.35 Po pierwsze środowisko - mag. ekologiczny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport z demokracji - magazyn public. 15.30 Auto-mix - magazyn motoryz. 15.45 Babiniec - prog. redakcji katolickiej 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.30 Moda na sukces (1337) - telenowela 16.50 The Race - regaty dookoła świata 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.30 Plebania (49) - serial obycz. 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden -teleturniej 18.35 Więzy krwi (4) - serial obycz. 19.05 Wieczorynka. Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, Przypadki Zwierzo-Jeża (8) 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Sekcja specjalna (7) - serial krymin. 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - program public. 21.35 Studio sport. MŚ w jeździe figurowej na lodzie w Vancouver 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument. Potęga obrazu (2/3) - serial dok. 0.05 W tamtym kraju - dramat obycz., Rosja 1.30 Sensacje XX wieku. Ostatnia narada (2) - program 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (306) - telenowela 9.00 Arystokraci (3/6) - serial obycz. 9.55 Cena ryzyka. Bez wyjścia (7)- serial dok. 10.20 Podróż do Paryża - komedia, Francja 11.35 Kiedy niebo przylegało do ziemi - program public. 12.10 Pół żartem, pół serial - czyli Złotopolskie Remanenty - quiz 13.05 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości (12) - serial obycz. 13.55 Magia kina (24) - serial dok. 14.15 Dzieci i ryby. Moi rodzice się rozchodzą - prog. dla młodzieży 14.40 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków- czyli Światowid - teleturniej 15.10 Miami Sands (37) - serial obycz. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Sukces (5,6) - serial obycz. 17.10 Proton - mag. sensacji naukowych 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.35 Biskup Przełomu 19.50 Święta wojna - serial komed. 20.20 Modelki. Matura, film i modeling (8) - telenowela dok. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X (17) - serial sensac. 22.25 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.00 Bandycki Petersburg (4) - serial sensac. 23.55 Zabójcze morze - film dok. 0.45 Znaki. Globalizacja - program public. 1.20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Regionalna 7.00 Ferdy (12) - film animowany 7.30 Wind in the Willows 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Królowa serc - serial obycz. 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Nauka języków obcych 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - senal 10.30 Program lokalny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Detektyw Beck - serial obyczaJowy 12.00 Echa regionów 12.25 Książki z gornej polki 12.35 Od pucybuta do... 13.00 Dwa swiaty 13.30 Zwierzęta z mroźnej północy - film dokumentalny 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. 14.35 Klan - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Dzieło arcydzieło 15.10 Podroże Obieżystópki 15.30 Program lokalny 16.30 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fabularny 17.00 Nauka językow obcych 17.15 Program lokalny 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Ciało i dusza - film fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namlętnosć - senal 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Kowalski i Szmidt 22.40 Opinie - magazyn kułturalny 22.45 Punkt, set, mecz 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera 0.05 Zakonczeme programu TVP 3 Gdańsk 7.00 Ferdy - serial anim. 7.30 Wind in the Willows - serial 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Królowa serc - serial 9.30 Nauka języków obcych - jęz. niemiecki 9.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 W labiryncie - telenowela 10.30 Reportaż 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Detektyw Beck (2) 12.00 Echa regionów - magazyn 12.35 Od pucybuta do ... 13.00 Dwa światy 13.30 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - serial dok. 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - serial fab. 14.35 Klan - telenowela 15.00 Dzieło arcydzido 15.10 Podróże Obieżystopki 15.30 Temat wiejski 15.50 Kwiaty i ogrody 16.00 Studio Trójki 16.10 Panorama 16.15 Studio Trójki 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fab. 17.00 Nauka języków obcych - jęz. niemiecki 17.15 Zwierzęta domowe 17.30 Kość niezgody 18.00 Panorama 18.20 Punkt 18.30 Co mnie gryzie? 18.50 Halo Trójka 19.00 Dzikie przestworza - film fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial fab. 21.30 Panorama 21.40 Kontury 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Kowalski i Szmidt 22.45 Punkt, set, mecz 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera (3/6) 0.05 Opinie - mag. kulturalny 0.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Ferdy (12) - film animowany 7.30 Wind in the Willows 8.00 Klub globtrotera 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.30 Królowa serc - serial obycz. 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Nauka języków obcych 9.45 To jest temat 10.00 W labiryncie - senal 10.30 Żyj kolorowo 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: Detektyw Beck - serial obyczaJowy 12.00 Echa regionów 12.25 Książki z gornej polki 12.35 Od pucybuta do... 13.00 Dwa swiaty 13.30 Zwierzęta z mroźnej północy - film dokumentalny 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fab. 14.35 Klan - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Dzieło arcydzieło 15.10 Podroże Obieżystópki 15.30 Klub globtrotera (powt.) 16.00 Studio medyczne 16.30 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fabularny 17.00 Nauka językow obcych 17.15 Żyj kolorowo (powt.) 17.30 Witaj Grecjo - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Nie tylko o muzyce ze Sławomirem Pietrasem 18.40 Kultura a telewizja (powt.) 19.00 Kino wieczorne: Ciało i dusza - film fab. 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namlętnosć - senal 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 To jest temat 22.15 Kowalski i Szmidt 22.40 Opinie - magazyn kułturalny 22.45 Punkt, set, mecz 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera 0.05 Zakonczeme programu TVP 3 Lublin 07.00 Ferdy - niem. serial rys. 07.30 O czym szumią wierzby - serial rys. 08.00 Teledzień - magazyn poranny 08.30 Królowa serc (101,102) - telenowela wenez. 09.25 Książki z górnej półki - aktualności wydaw. 09.30 Nauka języków obcych - Hallo aus Berlin 09.45 To jest temat - reportaż 10.00 W labiryncie (24) - telenowela TVP 10.30 Reportaż 10.45 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 11.15 Detektyw Beck (2) - serial przyg. 12.00 Echa regionów - program publ. 12.25 Książki z górnej półki - aktualności wydaw. 12.35 Od pucybuta do ... - magazyn pub. 13.00 Dwa światy (3) - serial przyg. 13.30 Zwierzęta mroźnej północy - serial dok. 14.00 Kalejdoskop regionalny 14.10 Projektantki (128) - serial USA 14.35 Klan (60) - telenowela TVP 15.00 Dzieło-arcydzieło 15.10 Podróże obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Propozycja do „Przebojów z listy” 15.35 Grosz - panorama firm 15.50 Reportaż 16.30 Harry i Hendersonowie (49) - serial USA 17.00 Nauka języków obcych - Hallo aus Berlin 17.15 Konkurs dla dzieci 17.20 Teledzień 17.30 Przeglądarka kulturalna 17.45 Mój dom, moje miasto - porad. budowlany 18.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.20 Teledzień 18.30 W labiryncie (58) - telenowela TVP 19.00 Dzikie przestworza - film fab. 20.35 Telekurier - magazyn reporterów 21.05 Miłość i namiętność (120) - telenowela meks. 21.30 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 21.45 Teledzień 22.00 To jest temat - reportaż 22.15 Kowalski i Szmidt - magazyn 22.45 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 23.05 Pomocnicy Hitlera - niem. serial dok. 00.05 Opinie - magazyn kulturalny 00.30 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 7.25 Polityczne graffiti - program public. 7.40 Słoneczny patrol (133) - serial przygodowy 8.35 Strażnik Teksasu (44) - serial sensac. 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (224) - telenowela 10.20 Fiorella (159) - serial obycz. 11.15 Słodka trucizna (56) - serial obycz. 12.05 Klub Stasia i Nel - magazyn dla dzieci 12.30 Adam i Ewa (73) - serial obycz. 13.00 Disco Relax 14.00 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 15.00 Casper - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (96) - serial przygodowy 16.45 Strażnik Teksasu (45) - serial sensac. 17.45 Fiorella (160) - serialobycz. 18.40 Informacje 18.45 Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (225) - telenowela 20.00 Dwa światy - reality show 20.30 Adam i Ewa (74) - serial obycz. 21.00 Misja w czasie 2 (3) - serial SF 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21.55 Nikita (68) - serial sensac. 22.45 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Przyjaciele (107) - serial komed. 23.55 W kręgu zła - thriller, USA 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.45 Kropka nad i - program public. 6.00 Kamila - serialobycz. 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Przeklęta miłość - serialobycz. 7.50 Super świnka - serial anim. 8.15 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 8.40 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 9.05 Wodnikowe wzgórze - serial anim. 9.30 Telesklep 10.30 Big Brother - reality show 11.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obycz. 13.00 Super świnka - serial anim. 13.30 He-Man i władcy wszechświata - serial anim. 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi - serial anim. 14.20 Wodnikowe wzgórze - serial anim. 14.45 Krok za krokiem - serial komed. 15.15 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 W niewoli uczuć - serial obycz. 17.15 Big Brother. W cztery oczy - reality show 17.45 Telegra - psychozabawa 18.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Kropka nad i 20.00 Big Brother - reality show 20.45 Niebezpieczne intencje - dramat obycz., USA 22.35 Centrum nadziei - telenowela dok. 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.15 Super Wizjer TVN 23.45 Big Brother. Extra - reality show 0.30 Powrót do Howards End - dramat obycz., W.Bryt. TV 4 6.00 Strefa P - prog. muzyczny 7.00 Super VIP - wydarzenia 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn 8.30 Garfield - serial anim. 9.00 PIM - serial dla dzieci 9.30 Pacitic BIue - serial 10.20 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial 10.45 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 11.15 Dwa światy - reality show 11.30 Oh, Baby - serial 12.00 Wspólna chata - serial 12.30 Hawaje Pięć - Zero - serial 13.25 Super VIP - wydarzenia 13.55 Strefa P - magazyn 14.45 Muzyczne listy 15.45 Super Mario Brothers - serial dla dzieci 16.15 Sandokan - serial 16.45 Wspólna chata - serial 17.15 Dwa światy - reality show 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Simon - serial 18.30 Był sobie złodziej - serial 19.30 Różowe lata siedemdziesiąte 2 - serial 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial 20.30 Czarny deszcz - thriller, USA 23.00 Dziennik 23.15 Dwa światy - reality show 0.00 Detektyw Blaise - thriller, USA 1.50 Spotkajmy się - program rozryw. 2.20 Muzyczne listy 3.20 Muzyczny VIP 4.10 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.05 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 6.55 Odjazdowe kreskówki 7.55 Moje drugie ja - serial 8.20 Izabella - telenowela 9.10 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 9.40 Śmiej się razem z nami 10.05 One West Waikiki - serial 10.50 Medicopter 117 - serial 11.45 Zwariowana kamera 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.30 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela 15.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki 16.25 Moje drugie ja - serial 16.50 Medicopter II 7 - serial 17.40 One West Waikiki - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Śmiej się razem z nami 20.00 Columbo - serial 21.45 Klaun - serial 22.40 Wieczór z reklamą 23.10 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 0.00 W akcji - mag. sensacji 0.25 Columbo - serial 1.55 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial 2.40 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 3.25 Teleshopping TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 6.55 Giełda 7.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.30 Dziennik telewizyjny 7.45 Kawa czy herbata? 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Złotopolscy - serial 9.05 Noddy - serial anim. 9.35 Danton - dramat hist. franc.-pol. (1983) 11.45 Forum Polonijne: Odpowiedzi na pytania 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Bliżej sztuki 12.30 Kolekcje osobliwe 12.55 Tu jest ojczyzna 13.10 Złotopolscy - serial 13.35 Gość Jedynki 13.45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie 14.25 Ladies and gentelman - film anim. 14.30 Parnas Literacki 14.40 Chrząszcz brzmi w trzcinie... 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Nie tylko dla melomanów - Łańcut 2000 - J. S. Bach - Koncert podwójny d-moll 15.25 Nie tylko dla melomanów - Łańcut 2000 - J. S. Bach - V Koncert Brandenburski D-dur 16.00 Ojczyzna polszczyzna 16.15 Mini - hulaj dusza 16.30 Tropiciele gwiazd (ost.) - serial 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Bajeczki Jedyneczki 17.50 Babiniec 18.20 Telezakupy 18.35 Złotopolscy - serial 19.00 Kariery i marzenia 19.15 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Pogoda 19.58 Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji: Moja córeczka 21.20 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zakład dla normalnych - Piosenki Jana Wołka (2) 22.10 Anima 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport-telegram 23.00 Prognozy dla Polski 23.30 Polski dokument telewizyjny - Akademia zbrodni - film dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00-6.00 Powtórki TV Puls 7.30 Pasmo dokumentów 8.15 Pogotowie lotnicze 1 - serial 9.05 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 9.20 Casper i przyjaciele - serial USA 9.45 Powrót Dogtaniana - serial anim. 10.10 Dotyk anioła 3- serial USA 11.00 Cudowne lata 3 - serial USA 11.30 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 12.10 Remingon Steele 2/94 - serial USA 13.00 Ulica zakochanych 3/100 - telenowela 13.50 M kwadrat - talk-show 14.30 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 14.40 Czarno-biały - rozmowa na tematy duchowe 15.10 Casper i przyjaciele - serial USA 15.40 Powrót Dogtaniana - serial anim. 16.10 Życie Jezusa według św. Mateusza - serial historyczny 3 16.40 Ulica zakochanych 4/100 - telenowela 17.35 Rytm serca 2: Trudna decyzja - serial 18.30 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 18.35 Cudowne lata 4: Aniołek - serial USA 19.05 Dotyk anioła 4: Upadłe anioły - serial USA 20.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 20.15 Humory Waldemara Ogińskiego - talk-show 21.00 M kwadrat - talk-show 21.30 Życie Jezusa według św. Mateusza - serial historyczny 4 22.00 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 22.30 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego 22.45 Widzialne i niewidzialne - magazyn 23.10 Rodzina Straussów 2: Emilia - serial 0.00 Gumitycy - program satyryczny 0.10 Pasmo dokumentów Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 7.40 Minisport+ (o) 7.45 Łapu-capu (o) 7.50 Aktualności filmowe (o) 8.00 Chłopiec z malajskiej wioski - serial anim. 8.25 Imperium słoni - film dok. 9.20 Głosy - film obycz. pol. (1982) 11.00 list w butelce - melodramat USA (1999) 13.10 Bill Diamond - film obycz. franc.-niem.-szwajc. (1999) 14.40 Tajemnicze życie amerykańskiej żony - film obycz. USA (1968) 16.10 Deser 16.25 Gazeta - serial 17.15 Kraina węży - film dok. 17.45 Cybernet - magazyn 18.10 Pinky i Mózg - serial anim. 18.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - serial anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.20 Nie przegap (o) 19.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. (o) 19.40 Łapu-capu (o) 19.45 Minisport+ (o) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe (o) 20.00 Podziękuj mi później - film obycz. USA (1998) 21.45 Punkt zwrotny - film obycz. USA (1977) 23.40 Sezon terroru - thriller USA 1.15 Yeti-legenda film. franc. (2000) 2.20 Opowieści z krypty - horror USA 3.50 Polowanie na jednorożca 1 - dramat sens. USA (1999) 5.15 Mod Squad. Ekipa wyrzutków - film sens. USA (1999) 6.45 Deser HBO 6.30 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - film przygodo franc. 8.25 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Isabella Rosselini - magazyn 9.00 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia USA 10.40 Gwiazdy Hollywood: Billy Crystal - magazyn 11.15 Akademia Pana Kleksa - film przygod. pol. 13.50 Cinema, cinema - magazyn 14.20 Miastowy - film famil. USA 16.00 Bądź sobą - komedia romant. USA 18.00 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar - film przygod. franc. 20.00 Głębia oceanu - dramat USA 22.00 Miłość, szacunek i zdrada - dramat USA 23.35 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Powrót - film akcji USA 1.00 Pociąg śmierci - film akcji niem. 2.40 Wyznania w taksówce 2 - serial dok. 3.45 Manipulacja - film sens. USA 5.15 Gadaniec - Studio nagrań Wizja Jeden 7.00 Pękać ze śmiechu 7.05 Cosby - serial 7.30 Pękać ze śmiechu 7.35 Grace w opałach - serial 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Zycie szpitala. - serial dok. 10.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.30 Samotny kucharz 12.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 12.30 Grace w opałach - serial 13.00 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial 13.30 Jerry Springer talk show 14.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 14.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 15.30 Inny świat - serial 16.15 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 17.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 17.30 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial 18.15 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 19.45 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa 20.35 Blokersi - serial anim. 21.00 Dobro kontra zło - serial 22.00 Odlotowi faceci - serial 22.30 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 23.00 Gliniarze w akcji - serial dok. 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury talk show 0.15 Blokersi - serial anim. 0.40 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.05 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.30 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa TKK Świdnik 8.00 Muzyka 9.00 Telezakupy 10.00 Muzyka 10.17 Bajka dla dzieci 10.45 Muzyka 11.02 Ciosy - pol. dramat 12.40 Muzyka 13.02 Bajka dla dzieci 13.30 Trudne rozmowy 14.00 Świat dalekich podróży 14.25 Studio infor 14.33 Zemsta (209) - wenez. serial obycz. 15.25 Studio infor 15.30 Telezakupy 17.00 Muzyka 17.18 Muzyka 17.35 Nasze sprawy - spółdzielnia mieszkaniowa 18.04 Bajka dla dzieci 18.35 Z jak zdrowie 18.54 Moje dziecko 19.08 Prawo ziemi (44) - austral. serial obycz. 20.00 Muzyka 20.27 Australijczycy (1) - austral. serial fab. 21.17 Niszczyciele eskortowe 21.46 Reportaż 22.05 Muzyka 22.15 Nasze sprawy - spółdzielnia mieszkaniowa Eurosport 8.30 Sporty ekstremalne 9.30 Golf: Zawody z cyklu US PGA Tour - Bay Hill Invitational, Orlando 10.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: MŚ, Vancouver 12.00 Magazyn sportów motorowych 12.30 Magazyn olimpijski 13.00 Judo: Międzynarodowy turniej w Paryżu 14.00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: MŚ, Vancouver 16.45 Sporty ekstremalne 17.45 Eurosportnews flash 18.00 Sporty ekstremalne 18.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: MŚ, Vancouver 23.30 Eurosportnews report 23.45 Magazyn olimpijski 0.15 Sporty ekstremalne 1.15 Eurosportnews report Wizja Sport 12.00 Liga NBA: Toronto Raptors - Indiana Pacers 14.00 Magazyn sportowy 15.00 Piłka nożna 17.00 Magazyn sportowy 18.00 Liga NHL 20.00 Piłka nożna 22.00 Żużel - przegląd sezonu 2000 Polsat 2 8.00 Afficionado: Saksofon w jazzie - progr. muz. 8.55 BTV - wiadomości gospodarcze (i o godz. 9.55, 10.55, 12.55, 13.55, 14.55, 15.50, 16.50, 21.00, 22.00, 23.20, 0.00) 9.00 Graffiti 9.10 Planeta Południe - serial dok. 9.40 Kurier TV 10.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 10.25 Bumerang - progr. publ. 11.00 Afficionado: Real World; Madredeus - progr. muz. 11.30 Ludzie się liczą - serial dok. 12.00 Na każdy temat - talk-show 13.00 60 minut - mag. 14.00 Okna na Chicago - reportaże 15.00 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 15.30 Informacje 16.00 Wyprawy - serial dok. 17.00 Real TV - serial dok. 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - mag. 18.40 Temat dnia - progr. publ. 18.55 Real TV - serial dok. 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.55 Wyprawy - serial dok. 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy 20.57 Prognoza pogody, 21.10 Afficionado: George Dalaras - progr. muz. 21.40 Graffiti 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy 21.57 Prognoza pogody 22.10 INFORmator finansowy 22.35 Kurier TV 22.50 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 0.10 Pożegnanie Polonia 1 7.3O Bajki dla dzieci. 8.00 Top shop 12.00 Geronimo - telenowela 13.15 Werdykt - program prawniczy, 14.00 Top shop 18.00 Geronimo - telenowela 19.15 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela 19.45 Bajki dla dzieci 20.15 Top shop 20.30 Dr Strangelove, albo jak przestałem się bać i pokochałem bombę atomową - komedia USA 22.20 Werdykt - program prawniczy 23.00 Top shop 0.10 Hot shop 0.45 Playboy Hallmark 6.00 Co się zdarzyło w Sleepy Hollow - horror kanad., 1999 8.00 Podróż na zachód (1) - film s.f. USA, 2001 10.00 W okowach: Prawdziwe losy Fanny Kemble - dramat obycz. USA, 2000 12.00 Wariatkowo - dramat USA, 1999 14.00 Drzewo życzeń - film s.f. USA, 1999 16.00 Dlaczego? - dramat, 2000, 18.00 Czego kobieta chce? - komedia USA, 1996 20.00 Podróż na zachód (2) - film s.f USA, 2001 22.00 Ostatni brzeg (1,2) - amer.-austral. film s.f., 2000 2.00 Drzewo życzeń - film s.f. USA, 1999 4.00 Dlaczego? - dramat, 2000 Romantica 6.00, 14.00, 22.00 Rosangelica (85) 7.00, 15.00, 23.00 Prawo do miłości (85) 8.00, 16.00, 0.00 Cała ty (66) 9.00, 17.00, 1.00 Imperium kobiet (162) 10.00, 18.00 Rosangelica (84) 11.00, 19.00 Prawo do miłości (84) 12.00, 20.00 Cała ty (65) 13.00, 21.00 Imperium kobiet (161) TCM 20.00 Cyrk szaleńców - dramat USA, 1969 (reż. John Frankenheimer, wyk.: Burt Lancaster, Deborah Kerr, Gene Hackman) 21.55 Diner - dramat USA, 1982 (reż. Barry Levinson, wyk.: Steve Guttenberg, Daniel Stern, Mickey Rourke, Kevin Bacon) 0.00 Dopaść Cartera - ang. film sensac., 1971 (reż. Mike Hodges, wyk.: Michael Caine, Britt Ekland, lan Hendry) National Geographic Channel 8.00 Afryka z bliska 8.30 Zwierzęta w potrzebie 9.00 Zagadkowa bestia 10.00 Na miejscu przestępstwa 11.00 Wyprawa rzeką Connecticut 12.00 Jest tylko jeden ocean 13.00 Instynkt zwierząt 14.00 Afryka z bliska 14.30 Zwierzęta w potrzebie 15.00 Zagadkowa bestia, 16.00 Na miejscu przestępstwa, 17.00 Wyprawa rzeką Connecticut 18.00 Jest tylko jeden ocean 19.00 VI obrongizympansów 19.30 Niedżwiedzie atakują 20.00 Zaginiony ładunek 21.00 Nieoswojona telewizja: Tswalu - królestwo gepardów 22.00 Talenty Mitsuaki Iwago 23.00 W cieniu czerwonych olbrzymów 0.00 Cywilizacja Torajów 1.00 Zaginiony ładunek Discovery Channel 9.00 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 9.25 Ciekawostki Discovery 9.55 Miłość w naturze 10.50 Odkrywanie historii: Bizancjum - światowy przedmiot pożądania 11.45 Wielkie bitwy: Bitwa pod Culloden 12.10 Katastrofa: Mordercze opary 12.40 Skrzydła: Latające trumny, 13.30 Tajemnice niewyjaśnionego: Święte miejsca i mistyczne duchy 14.25 Wewnątrz ośmiokąta: Historia MG 15.15 Ogień 16.10 Zielona wioska 16.35 Wyczarowane z drewna: Kufer 17.05 Wędkarski świat Rexa Hunta 17.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 Odkrywanie historii: W poszukiwaniu zaginionych cywilizacji: Starożytni żeglarze 19.00 Dzikie Discovery: Zakręcone opowieści - świnie 19.30 Dzikie Discovery: Hutan - dzika przyroda malezyjskich lasów tropikalnych: Słonie 20.00 Pogromcy korków 20.30 Ciekawostki Discovery 21.00 Noc zbrodni: Medycyna sądowa - przypieczętowane pocałunkiem 21.30 Noc zbrodni: Medycyna sądowa - dowody źródłowe 22.00 Z akt FBI: Walka z kartelem 23.00 Detektywi sądowi: Podwójna spirala 0.00 Wojenne miesiące 1.00 Strefa mocy: Generałowie Hitlera - Keitel 2.00 Odkrywanie historii: Bizancjum - światowy przedmiot pożądania Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Lublin z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TKŚ z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Sport z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Romantica z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2001 roku